


Here Comes A Thought

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Riku's done and said some not-so charming things in the past, and sometimes that gets to him. But Sora is always there to remind him to think of flexibility, love, and trust.





	Here Comes A Thought

Sniff, sniff.

    _Riku’s wooden sword thunked against Sora’s, sand flying, sun burning. Why did it have to be so hot?_

Sniff, sniff.

    Skin brushed Sora’s leg, hot like the sunshine.

    _The sun turned into a moon, the sand to rock, the ocean to ice. Something brushed his leg and Sora looked down to see a fish swim by, except the fish was a nightmare and had far too many spikes._

_He yelped and jumped, then he was falling and falling and—_

    With a jolt, Sora woke up in his bed, moonlight illuminating the small room he’d been granted in Yen Sid’s tower.

    Sniff, sniff.

    Wait, hadn’t he heard that sound in his dream?

    Sniff, sniff.

    It was coming from behind his back, so Sora rolled over to lay on his other side and see what was making his companion make such a sound.

    He found himself face-to-face with a teary-eyed Riku.

    “Ku? Wha’s wrong?” Sora murmured, unable to speak properly with half his brain still waking up.

    He brushed Riku’s short hair away from his face. Sora didn’t like it when he couldn’t see Riku’s eyes, tears or not.

    “It’s okay, Sora. Go back to sleep.” Riku’s voice wobbled, and he looked down toward Sora’s collar.

    Still hiding.

    “Nuh-uh, not ‘til you tell me.” Sora bopped Riku’s nose to make his point.

    Sniff, sniff. Sigh.

    “I just…sometimes I let the scary thoughts get to me. Like, how I don’t deserve you, or Kairi, or the Mark. Or, how we might lose this battle. How,” Riku swallowed hard, sniffled, “I might lose you.”

    “Riku…” Sora sighed, his heart tugging for his friend.

    “I know that I shouldn’t worry, because you’ve already forgiven me, but I can’t forget the awful things I did and said, and sometimes I forget they don’t matter anymore.”

    Sora shook his head. “Of course they don’t matter. You know I love you and trust you, more than anyone! You’re never going to lose me.”

    Riku smiled, a tiny, teasing thing. “You can’t say never, Sora. We’re not immortal.”

    “We can try.”

    The look he got told Sora he was not allowed to try under any circumstances.

    Sora wiggled closer, wrapping his limbs around Riku, who tucked his head under Sora’s chin.

    “It’s gonna be okay, Riku. I’m here, and I’m not going away.” Sora closed his eyes, willing his body to relax so he could fall back asleep soon.

    “I love you, Sora.” Riku whispered.

    Sora smiled. “I love you, too.”

    They fell back asleep, Riku’s bad thoughts swept away like butterflies in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SoRiku fic, and I'm getting my sea legs with writing their personalities, so I'm sorry it's so short. Let me know how I did!
> 
> If you haven't watched Steven Universe, this song (and a few others) reminds me so much of SoRiku. Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHg50mdODFM
> 
> As alway, if there's any grammar/spelling weirdness let me know, and thanks for reading! <3 sherlockwolf


End file.
